King Ioncharger
"Rage, love, hate, loyalty, all of the emotions you have are meant for you. You can't seperate them and become emotionless. That makes you a doll, dolls have no free will, that's a sign of weakness. The only way we must live in the universe is with emotion controlling it." '' ''"I fight with my heart and my power. Not just with sabers but with everything I've learned. Everything is a tool that can be utilized. The more power you have the more the dark side gets destroyed." "I have no interest in being judged by a council that sits there days discussing about little things. When they could be out taking down sith and stopping this god forsaken war." "No one hurts my friends or my family not unless they want to get broken in 2." "I won't let the darkness consume me with these new powers I have learned. I will use the dark in order to illuminate the galaxy from this corruption. I will master both sides of the force then destroy the dark from without and within." -'Survival Of The Fittest-' Daen Ioncharger was born from a Sith family with one younger brother Davik Jadeshock. His brother was the runt of the two so Their father decided to throw Davik out onto his own. But their mother said to throw out Daen to save Davik. Kyra their mother was going send Daen instead because she knew he had the best chance to survive. Daen was Incredibly strong in the force considering he was so young at the time. Daen was half Human half Zabrak and could make his body change into a Zabrak or a Human at will. So Carth Daen's father sent Daen to Orto Plutonia to survive on his own. The time to when he was six to fourteen Daen had survived and became a master of the hunt by using his adept ability in the force. Daen could hunt a rancor by following it's trail and kill it by using the force to rip off it's head from it's body. Daen had mastered the force in ways of escape, tracking, attacking, and sensing. '-Taken In-' Daen Met a young girl when he was young her name Opala Ver. She took him in as her step brother and showed him her family. At first her mother was a Sith but Daen somehow got her to become a jedi by showing her his kindness. Daen never met his real step father. His real step-father john always avoided his family. After a while living with his adopted family he wondered who his step-mother Lira married. Daen finally asked Lira and she first avoided the question for good amount of time. She finally told him but there was possibly no way he could ever meet john because John avoided his family all the time. Daen and Lira tried several times to get john to meet Daen but always avoided Daen. Daen never knew why John avoided him so he stopped wondering. Daen loved his new family as his own. But Daen wanted to explore the galaxy so he would have to leave soon... ' -Hidden transformation-' Daen could feel all of his life that there was a primal rage inside him. Wanting to feast on all living things. One day Daen lost himself in a rage and saw himself turn into a rancor like monster just humanoid form. This form expanded his muscles, gave him a tail, claws, and fangs, and hardened skin. Daen was near his family when he lost control. Lira and Opala contained him and somehow got him to wake up from his transformation. Daen found out and he was sad and angry that he could not control himself. But Daen didn't know that eventually he could control it but it would make him like an animal depending on how many times he activated it. '-Mercenary career- ' Daen did some time as a mercenary for the Republic. Usually just hunting Sith and rogue Jedi on orto plotunia and other planets his newfound family lived on. Daen collected artifacts while as a mercenary on his jobs such as holocrons, old sabers, and lost technology. Daen from time to time did group jobs with others but always ended up a lone mercenary. Whichever mission pay was higher and was morally wiser Daen went on. While as a mercenary Daen also used his force talents to help him take down targets. Weapons Daen used were dual blaster pistols, emp grenades, a sniper rifle, and some explosive charges. Daen also learned from clones on the battlefield how to fight better on the war front. While as a mercenary Daen did some gambling playing cards. Daen was a pretty good card player considering how many times he had won. '-Exploring the Galaxy-' Daen decided to go and see the galaxy for what it is. He went to Umbara and found a Sith there and asked her what she was. She said she was a Sith and that she sensed great power from him. She offered to teach him, and he gladly accepted. The Sith taught Daen force lightning, choking, and fire. The Sith said she had taught everything she knew about the force to him and that it was time for them to part. She said "To glory of the Sith and good luck on your travels" Daen agreed though he had no allegiance to the Sith since he felt they were too cruel but their emotions were the correct way to live. Daen then headed to Coruscant to explore more ways of power. Daen took a shuttle and was there in no time. On the way to the jedi temple Daen saw that he had no weapons and decided to learn the ways of the Jedi. Daen was in the Jedi temple and met another half human half Zabrak. He felt something familiar about him like he was a part of his past. The Zabrak walked up to him and said " Brother"? Daen didn't remember having a brother but he knew he was abandoned from those who cared for him. "Sorry but you must be mistaken, I don't remember having a brother" The Zabrak walked up to him and put his fingers on Daen's temples. Then Daen saw a memory of his brother Davik Being cared for by their mother and Daen sees himself being dragged away onto a shuttle to Orto Plutonia. The memory stopped then Daen fell down collapsing from the intense memory. The Zabrak Knelt next to him and said "It's been eight years since you last saw me. You saved me from our father now let me repay you and teach you how to use the light side of the Force." '-Losing control again-' Daen lost control of himself while with his long lost brother. Davik was able to repel him but took awhile to get Daen to wake up again. Davik told Daen "That must one of the curses you have." Daen questioned "Curse? What do you mean?" Davik explains "each of the Jadeshock have a hidden curse that they are born with. Our father Carth's curse was that he aged rapidly. Our mother's was that she could have multiple spikes come out of her when she least expects it and stab others around her. Yours seems to be a monster within you." Daen wonders "well what's yours brother?" Davik says "I don't know." '-Learning the light-' Daen then started learning the powers of the light, bending the earth to hurl at your enemy, Force enhancements, force frost and wind. As Daen trained, he learned more of his past And each revelation made him closer to decide whether he would use the light or the darkness at his side to accomplish his goals. Then came the day he would make his Lightsabers. Daen made his Lightsabers blue and yellow. Daen was now about 17 and was more human now in his appearance black hair and goatee with yellow eyes but still had some horns. '-Light or Dark?- ' Daen decided to use his dark and light powers to help the Jedi. Daen's main power he uses is force lightning to crush the Sith, The color of his lighting was blue. '-Relationship with the Jedi Council-' Daen kept secret his hidden transformation from the council since he, Opala, Davik, and Lira figured they condemn him if they found out. Daen didn't see eye to eye with the council, he preferred his own methods than having to be judged on his actions for how he got things done. The Jedi Council sometimes got into the affairs with Daen's family which aggravated Daen. Even through all Daen's achievements he still got into heated debates with the council. '-Helping Davik with his projects in science-' Daen had learned and helped davik with his scientific endeavors, making weapons for the republic. Daen and Davik had eventually stopped making weapons for the republic realizing it made the war worse. '-New enemies-' Davik told Daen that he had Sith enemies and that he would be dragged into it no matter what he did. So the thing he chose to do? Defeat these enemies along side his brother. First Daen and Davik defeated multiple Sith and earned rewards for their bravery. One of the enemies Daen met was Josh Hotchner which continually fought his brother Davik so Daen decided to step in. Davik and Josh were equally matched but Daen was certain he could stop josh once and for all, he was wrong. The battle was an equal match, no opponent could end the other so each decided to end it another day. Josh and Daen battled each other out continuously during their missions and it was always a draw. Daen had multiple houses he owned now since he had defeated other Sith Lords. After this, he earned his own ship. '-Lost control again-' When Daen and Davik and they're allies were on a major battle against sith, bounty hunters, and rogue clones Daen lost control. One by one Daen crushed his enemies with each punch he flattened them like pancakes. Daen sustained multiple grenade explosions, lightning scars, and saber burns. But Daen just either swatted them like flies and devour them. Eventually Daen went after Davik and Davik was severely injured before Daen was about to pick up his brother and devour him Josh showed up to stop him. Josh proudly mocked "looks like the proud little jedi lost his sense of intelligence, sinking to a beasts carnal desires". Daen's eyes glowed red from that statement and said "hungry for shrimp sith." Daen went after Josh but wasn't fast enough Josh had jumped over him and force pushed Daen through 7 buildings. Daen got up and went after Josh again but was force pushed from above by davik. Daen was knocked out and lay there unconscious. Slowly turning to normal. Davik looked Josh in the eye and they acknowledged eachother silently. Josh went away and davik put Daen on his back and took him home. '-Daviks hidden curse revealed-' Daen and Davik realize that Daviks curse is that he can have all of his ancestors power but they're minds at one time. '-New friends and family-' Daen Met a jedi named Tiger Merritt and befriended him. He also met his first love... Rosy bubble. after multiple meetings they had Rosy and Daen fell in love and married each other. They also had 2 kids Han Protothrash and Aurra Firefly. Daen loved his family and vowed to protect them With his power and never would be cruel to them. Daen went on multiple missions with Tiger Merritt and the 2 became great allies with each other and then introduced tiger to his brother Davik. Tiger and Daen were in multiple wars and fought through most of their time. '-A New Name'- Daen decided to change his name to King Ioncharger. '-A New Team-' King met a Human named Lan Phaseripper and became great friends with each other. Lan then introduced King to his guild mates in Larcon Legion. King became a part of the guild. King had gotten into the squad after they had a conflict within the guild that led to the creation of the 2nd Larcon Legion. Leshaak Larcon was a great leader and with King's old friend Lenn Blaideraider and Lan Generals he decided to Become great in the legion and become a general. '-Heartbreak-' King went to go see his wife Rosy bubble and what he saw broke him down... King saw his wife with another man that was Sith and figured that he should say his last wishes and goodbyes to her. King went up to them and asked the Sith to protect her through times of need. The Sith assured him she would be protected. King said to Rosy "i loved you and goodbye and good luck" King left to his home where he and her once lived. He looked at his pictures and everything he had with her then went into exile from the jedi. '-Rebuilding himself-' King realized he couldn't just stay down his entire life so he got back up. King contacted the Jedi to say that he was coming out of exile. But they told him things have gotten bad. Davik has been taken over by his father and Josh Hotchner their old enemy was trying to take the power from Carth. They also said Carth was planning to Resurrect our family and then take over the galaxy. King decided dawn his gear and prepare to stop these threats. '-Warning Josh of the impending threat-' King tried to warn Josh that Carth was using him but josh ignored him and tried to kill him. King escaped and days later Josh came back admitting that he was wrong and that Carth was using him. He and King made a plan to stop Carth King would stall Carth while Josh used a Sith Holocron to suck Carth out of Davik. '-Sons bury their fathers-' King and Josh went to the Jadeshock temple and decided to stop Carth once and for all. King charged at Carth and said "Give me back my brother you damned bastard"! "I will send you to hell"! King shot force lightning with the force of a lightning bolt but Carth moved out of the way just in the nick of time. Carth then charged at King and punched King in the stomach with an extreme amount of force. Dealing with the pain King hook punched Carth with his own force and it connected and knocked Carth all the way to the wall. Then King force pulled Carth into him and kneed him into the air then force leaped and elbowed Carth in the face and he plummeted to the ground. Carth then shot force lightning at King at it hit him while King was on standing on the ground he used all the power he had to shoot multiple lightning bolts at Carth. Carth was stunned then King jumped in the air and knee kicked Carth in the face then round house kicked him into the ground. Then King used all his force to force smash Carth in the ground. Carth got up and force pushed Daen to the roof then force slammed him to the ground. Carth mocked "had enough yet son? You just have to tell me that you'll join me and you stop feeling the torment of pain. King said "What makes you think... I'm just gonna give up and join you when I still have one ace in the sleeve." Carth glared and said "What would that be wretch? What ace could you have over me?" King smirked "I guess we all have to go primal sometimes. Primal seal Engage! Daen then took beast form while maintaining his counciousness. Daen says "Let's see you buried 6 foot deep father LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE!" Daen then charged clawing Carth each time trying to injure him in any ways possible. Daen smashed his fist right over carth but Carth just had his hand using the force to repel it. Carth mocked " I haven't had fun like this in years. TIME TO LET LOOSE!" Carth then had marks all over his body suddenly. It seemed he gained an aura that strengthened him with force and strength. Carth hook punched Davik and davik went flying through 6 walls collapsed Daen was stuck on his ass. Carth lifted up Daen by the chin and face smashed him through the ground continously wailing on him. Carth looked at his beaten son with pride. Carth said "Lyra was right you are the strongest of the 2. But it's not enough to beat your father it seems." Carth extended his hand and said "Come on son I can give you a life better than the sith or jedi. All you have to do is just join me. Whadda ya say?" King looked in his fathers eyes his eyes switchin from yellow to red constantly. King said" That life might be better than what I have now....." Carth grinned King took his hand while they embraced. King then slowly raised his voice and said "Too bad you won't last long enough to win this fight since YOU'VE ALREADY GOT FOOT IN THE GRAVE OLD MAN!" King then hit Carth in the face with a hook punch filled with force then picked up his face and face smashed him to the ground. Carth screamed "I'LL PUT YOU ALL THE WAY TO THE PLANETS CORE IF I HAVE TO BOY! King then stomped on Carths back then kicked him over and stomped his chest. King then shot continous lightning at Carth. Carth grabged Kings leg but king kicked him to Jadeshock throne. King then said " Now Josh"!!! Josh used the Sith Holocron and sucked Carth out of Davik. Davik was saved at last. '-The Final Battle with Josh-' Josh then Tried to choke Davik while he was unconscious. Then Daen Force threw Josh off the building 18 stories high. He assumed josh had died once and for all. Davik woke up then asked, "What happened?" King said "I'll fill you in later but right now we gotta get out of here, the building is probably going to collapse." Right then The temple Started crumbling. Davik said "We gotta get out of here." King said "Go on without me I have to get a few things". " Davik then said " just promise me you'll make it out of here". King then said " I will". Davik headed to the exit then King entered the archives of His family temple and pulled out all the family records. He then took all the Holocrons they had on power and knowledge to preserve them then Got out of the temple. '-Peace at last-' Davik and King then went to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and soon they were told to enter a hearing. The 2 of them confessed on what happened to the Jadeshock temple But Daen never told them about the knowledge and records he found. King and Davik both went home and rested for what seemed like weeks. They had faced Evil all their life and finally truly slept in peace. They were both at peace finally. King woke up and then went to go visit his daughter which was the last family he had made. King gave her the knowledge and records he had and taught her everything he could about being a jedi and Sith and taught her powers To defend her self. He told her to only pass this knowledge to people who are worthy and are close to her. King now helps out with the Larcon Legion and sees his old friends Tiger Merritt, Lan Phaseripper and Lenn Blaideraider. He also visits his brother from time to time and they both talk about the times they had and all the memories they had. '-Trivia-' * Daen led the fifth and final nova war before the end of cwa. * Daen is ambidextrous. * Daen prefers dual lightsabers than 1. Category:Humans Category:Zabrak Category:Galactic Republic Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Order Category:Larcon Legion